Two Worlds
by Jumannji
Summary: [I've seen alot of these!] Rae is teleported to the Avatar world. Takes place two years after the 100 year war ended. There are spies after the GAang. Rae is also a target, given that the spies think the Spirits sent her as yet another Avatar to help Aang. An unforgotten foe comes back. Can Rae save her friends and somehow get back to her world? [I suck at summaries] Please read!


"Ready for the trip?" My mother asked me, as she poked her head into my room. I had just got done packing my belongings for this four-week long vacation trip to Australia! We currently live in Georgia, in the U.S., so this will be a heck of a ride. Four flights, to be exact. Eight hours each. That's a day and eight hours spent just trying to get there via plane. I wasn't mad, though, because I had my iPhone, which had Netflix, which _Avatar: The Last Airbender, _so I would watch that for the remainder of the ride. The plane ride wasn't the only thing that would take a while. The car ride was just as long. Three hours to get to the first flight. Once we got there, we hurried into the plane, and then left that flight eight hours later to await the next one. It took two hours for the other flight to get here, and once we got in, Mom and I settled down, laying back to enjoy the eight hour flight with sleep.

It wasn't long until I woke up, because the plane was shaking. People rushed to put their seat belts back on and the pilot was saying something that I couldn't understand. Mom was still asleep, but I wasn't surprised. She's a heavy sleeper while I'm the opposite. Lightning bolts shot through the sky, piercing the clouds around us. I shook Mom, trying to wake her, but she wouldn't wake up. A lightning bolt shot through the middle of the plane, and it ripped in half. Mom woke up. She looked around, trying to take it all in. She looked at me. But it was too late. Her seat was ripped from under her, and she flew out of our half of the plane. I screamed for her but I couldn't see her anymore. To my luck, my seat belt broke and I was at the brink at flying out of my seat. I tried holding onto the seat, but I was pulled by the sudden suction, out of the plane. Something hit my head hard and I shut my eyes, feeling myself fall through the sky. But . . . the sky was brighter. And the ocean was getting closer. I shut my eyes, held my breath, and felt my body hit the water. The cold ocean swallowed me up, and I didn't bother to fight back. I sunk deeper. I couldn't breathe. As I felt my consciousness slipping from me, I felt someone grab me.

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were making a large raft for the Gaang since they were planning on doing a little white water rafting soon. Aang and Katara were practicing water bending by a stream not far from Zuko and Sokka, and Toph was earth bending a few pebbles while laying back and enjoying the sun. Sokka heard something from the sky, it sounded like thunder. They both looked up, and saw a purple flash of lightning in the clear, sunny sky. That's when a body appeared from out of nowhere, falling. Falling.

"It's a person!" Sokka exclaimed. "Zuko, c'mon!" He climbed onto Appa, pulling Zuko up with him, and commanded Appa to fly with the words, "Yip yip!" They were coming close. The body had already hit the water with a _splash. _Zuko looked over, and dove in after the person they saw falling from the sky. He opened his eyes under the water, seeing that it was a girl, he swam deeper, grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards him. He was running out of oxygen. He swam to the surface as fast as he could, with the drowning girl in his arms. As his head bobbed over the surface, he noticed that Appa was already swimming around them. Appa sunk nose-deep into the water, giving Sokka the chance to help Zuko. Zuko raised himself up with the help of Appa's massive legs, and lifted the drowned girl over him. Sokka grabbed her underarms and pulled her over the saddle. She wasn't breathing. Zuko managed to get himself onto Appa's huge saddle and laid down on his back next to the drowned girl.

"I . . . can't breathe," Zuko said breathlessly.

"Neither is she! Zuko!" Sokka exclaimed, pulling himself up from her chest. "Do you know CPR? I sure don't!"

Zuko lifted himself up, getting ready to give this random girl CPR. He tilted her head up slightly, grabbed her chin, opened her mouth a bit and pressed his lips against hers, giving her the breath of life. He pulled away, pushing on her chest multiple times. "Sokka! Get us to Katara and Aang! Now!" He rushed Sokka, and he followed his orders. Appa landed beside Katara, almost squishing her, and as Zuko was about to call for Katara, for her to water bend the water out of this girl's lungs, she started coughing. The drowned girl sat up, poked her head from the side of the saddle and threw up the water that was in her lungs. After the vomiting, she laid there, her body hanging off the side of the saddle, breathing hard, crying, and feeling a wave of embarrassment rush through her. She's never thrown up in front of people before.

When she snapped back to reality, she remembered what had happened. "MOM!" She called, looking all around, crying some more. "MOM! Have you seen my m-" she stopped talking, looking at the two guys in the saddle with her. She recognized them too well. _Am I dreaming? _She thought to herself. She couldn't believe it. She was in the Avatar world.

**REVIEW PLEASE! I want to know if you (MY READERS!) like it when I do my OC's POV or should I just do 3rd person POV? Let me know what I can improve, or what you liked, but please no negative comments(:**


End file.
